


Mark's Hold

by xMandiblesx



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Rape, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMandiblesx/pseuds/xMandiblesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dirty cops like to get their hands on vulnerable women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark's Hold

Coming soon.


End file.
